ICan't Take It
iCan't Take It is the sixteenth episode of Season 4 of iCarly Dan's tweet about adding 24 more episodes to Season 4. It is also the third episode of the four-episode storyline stemming off of iOMG. Plot The episodes starts with Sam and Carly playing with magnetic fish and Sam eating ham.Freddie comes in and gives Sam a kiss.He then tells them he has finished editing the adventures of super bra. Mrs. Benson discovers Sam and Freddie’s relationship after Gibby, now the subject of abuse, concocts a plan to split them up. Will Carly fight for Sam and Freddie, or help Gibby break them up? Meanwhile, Sam and Freddie have Spencer lie to Mrs. Benson about their romance. Spencer comes up with the story that he sent Freddie out to get yeast because he's starting a bread business in the apartment. Sneak #1 Trivia *The working title for this episode was originally "iBreak Up". The current title as of now is "iCan't Take It", confirmed by Dan. *Sam's Butter Sock will return when she uses it to hit Gibby over the head for telling Mrs. Benson that she and Freddie are dating. Freddie just stands there.Coming Soon!!! iCarly-Victorious - Lots!!!, DanWarp.blogspot.com (July 3, 2011) *Some scenes in this episode were shown in promos for iLost My Mind and iDate Sam & Freddie. *This is the ninth and tenth time Nathan and Jennette have had an on-screen kiss thus far for iCarly. The first as Sam and Freddie in iKiss, the second as Freddie and Melanie in iTwins. They've also had to kiss twice for iOMG as Sam and Freddie, where Dan revealed they shot the kiss two different ways. Then, the one after that in iLost My Mind and twice in iDate Sam & Freddie and twice for iCan't Take It - not counting practice kisses or do-overs. And the fifth for Sam and Freddie. *Spencer's pants randomly fall down again like they did in iGot A Hot Room. *The bit where Spencer causes stuff to randomly catch on fire is in this episode. This time it's his his stove-top and oven where he is cooking and baking while wearing a chef's hat. *iCarly tweeted Reason #5 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be awesome: Spencer opens a bakery. In. His. Loft. Why? Find out Saturday! *iCarly tweeted Reason #4 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be great: Gibby sings a love song to someone! *iCarly tweeted "Reason #3 to watch the next iCarly is 'cuz it's gonna be awesome. Don't believe us? Watch a sneak peek here! http://bit.ly/cnttkitprm " However it is only a link to the first promo for this episode posted on iCarly.com and not an actual sneak peek. *iCarly posted another link to the first and possible only promo for this episode "The next episode of iCarly is this Saturday at 8! It's called "iCan't Take It" and is going to be fan-bat-tastic :P" via iCarly's Official Facebook page. *iCarly tweeted "Reason #2 why the BRAND NEW iCarly is gonna be great: There's MORE Sam & Freddie! Check out our Sam Vs. Freddie quiz: http://bit.ly/quizsvf " *iCarly tweeted "Reason #1 y the NEW iCarly's gonna be epic: George The Bra is BACK! Play Bust A Ghost if u miss George & watch tmrw @ 8 http://bit.ly/bstghost" *This is the first episode of iCarly in awhile with only one promo. Quotes Sam: 'Crab! '''Spencer: *'Gasps* '''Sam: '''I said CRAB! '''Freddie: Sam Hi cuteness. Sam: Lips please. leans down and lifts Sam's chin with his fingers and kisses her for 3 seconds Carly: and angry ''I'm going to ''kill Sam and Freddie! Gibby Are you sure they haven't texted you? Gibby Carly Look, I'm just having some juice. Carly: frustrated Well fan-bat-tastic!! iCarly starts in thirty seconds and I'm here, alone! Gibby: I'll try not to take that the wrong way. Carly: Gibby Alright, we're starting iCarly. You and me. Get up! Gibby: excitedly Really? Carly: In 5, 4, 3, 2.. she sets up the tech stuff audience I'm Carly! to Gibby Gibby: there and smiles as he says nothing Carly: glancing at Gibby to say something Gibby: Carly My turn? Carly: disappointed And this has been iCarly. off the web cast Carly: Sam and Freddie So, last week you two made me your involuntary Couple's Counselor. Then you edited me out of "Super Bra" and tonight you made me do iCarly by myself. Gibby: as he yells to Carly What am I, a mushroom? Freddie: Carly Okay, you making way too big a deal out of-- Sam: Freddie as she gently pats him on the arm 3 times Hey, hey, hey this isn't about us missing the show... Freddie: Sam She seems pretty upset by-- nods at him Oh, right... Sam: Mm hmm... Carly: her eyes, annoyed What's right? Freddie: Carly Look, since Sam and I started going out to Sam, then back at Carly, maybe you've been feeling a little-- Sam: his sentence Jealous. Carly: ''shocked'' Wh- wh- wh- wh? scoffs You two think I'm jealous of your relationship? Freddie: '''Maybe. '''Sam: '''And maybe you were the one who let his mom know that we were going out. '''Carly: ''shocked'' I did not! Freddie: ''confused'' Then who did? Carly: ''screams'' Gib---what? Sam and Freddie: ''at Gibby shocked and angry'' Sam: ''mad'' Gibby? Gibby: ''to Carly'' Thanks Carly! So much for secrets! Sam: ''to Gibby and throws him on the floor while screaming'' Gibby: Your son Freddie-- Mrs. Benson: gasps Gibby: Is dating Sam. Look at this. Mrs. Benson a picture of Freddie with his arm around Sam's shoulder; smiling at each other Mrs. Benson: screams Gibby: Carly Tell us what you know. Mrs. Benson Carly Give into your anger. Spencer: screams What?! pants fall down Carly: Gibby You know we're about to ruin a relationship between two of our best friends? Carly: guilty Oh... Carly: Freddie You know eventually you're gonna have to tell your mom you and Sam are dating. Freddie: scoffs Oh really, you wanna see my mom burst into flames? Carly: Yes! Spencer: That'd be cool. Sam: laughs Mrs. Benson: Screen knocking on the door Freddie are you in there? Come home! It's time for your tick bath! Freddie: Now what? Sam: Freddie No worries, we'll take the 'vator. Spencer Tell his batty mom you haven't seen him or me. Spencer: No, No de nopety nope I am not gonna lie to your mother. Freddie: frustrated Why not? Spencer: 'Cause, when you tell one lie it just leads to another lie and another lie. Before you know it, you're a guy telling multiple lies. Sam: scoffs Oh come on, when the girl with no teeth kept coming over here I lied for you. Mrs. Benson: annoyed knocking on the door louder Fredward Benson! Sam and Freddie: to Spencer, pleadingly Spencer: Fine. I'll lie. Go. and Freddie run toward the elevator door. Sam pushes the second button Mrs. Benson: annoyed knocking on the door Fredward! Carly: Sam and Freddie You know, you guys could invite me to go to the movies with you. Sam and Freddie step in the elevator Freddie: Carly as the elevator door is closing, hesitating Uh, well if you wanted to-- Sam: Carly as the elevator door is closing, hesitating Um.. well okay let's get the door. Sam and Freddie: the elevator door shuts Bye Carly! Photo Gallery See photos for iCan't Take It here Video Gallery See Videos for iCan't Take It here See Also IOMG (story arc) External Links *Dan's blog about new iCarly episodes References 416 Category:Season 4 Category:Seddie arc Category:Sequels 416 Category:Season 4 Category:Seddie arc Category:Sequels Category:Seddie Category:Kisses Category:Quotes Category:Trivia